


2 + 1

by kantaeBTS



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, everyone's a highschooler, you're a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantaeBTS/pseuds/kantaeBTS
Summary: You're a nurse assistant and meet Seonho and Guanlin in the hospital.





	2 + 1

You walked to the hospital you work at after school. It was bright and quiet as you walked in and to the staff room. You set down your bag and changed into your nurse uniform. As you were finishing up, you heard sirens and people running and shouting. You peeked out and saw many people being rolled in, one after another. Doctors were running here and there. It was suddenly so chaotic. Everything was going by so fast, you had trouble processing everything at that moment. 

Considering the chaotic scene before you, you saw two patients thrown onto nearby seats and told to wait. One of them was losing a ton of blood, and you had to do something. So you grabbed a roll of bandage and ran to the boy. “Oh god,” you said as you gently rolled up his pants. He winced and grabbed your hand to stop you. You looked up and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’m a nurse. This is the best I can do for you to stop the bleeding,” you said and started wrapping the bandage around his leg. 

You taped it off and looked at the other guy. His head was bleeding and you insisted on bandaging it too. “Hyung, let her,” the brown haired boy said. The older boy nodded and you gently wrapped the bandage around his head. The brown haired boy thanked you before a nurse pulled you away. 

After everything settled down, you walked by the rooms, hoping to find the boys from earlier. As you walked by, you heard nurses say that a school bus crashed into a truck. Well that explains all the young patients. 

You started to wonder if the boys made it into a room as you neared the end of the hall. Luckily, they were both in one of the smaller rooms. The older boy have fallen asleep already. The brown haired boy smiled as he saw you at the doorway. “Ahh, they bandaged your leg better,” you chuckled. “Yea, it still helped though,” he said and stared down at it. 

“Thank god you two are fine. I started to worry as the number of rooms decreased,” you said and sat down by him. “Aww, you were worried,” he said and made you blush. “I’m Seonho, the guy over there is Guanlin,” he said. “I’m, Y/n,” you said back.

“How old are you?” He suddenly asked. “I’m 15 years old,” you answered. Seonho sat up, “Woah, and you’re a nurse!?” He asked. You nodded. “Well, not really. I’m kind of just an assistant. How old are you?” You asked. “I’m just one year older than you! And Guanlin hyung is 17 years old!” He nearly shouted. You two continue to talk more and more, knowing each other better by the hour. It was getting dark, so you said bye and made your way home.

Guanlin was discharged the next night, but Seonho was going to have to stay for a few more days. Everyday after school, you would practically run to the hospital to greet your new friend. Seonho would always be smiling as you enter the room. You even tried to bring in a keyboard so he could play. The school luckily allowed you to borrow one, so you brought it over to the hospital. 

“Woah, how do you play so fast?” You asked, amazed after he finished. He lifted his head high with a cool look, making you scoff and roll your eyes. Seonho laughed and rested his hand on your shoulder. “I’ve been learning for years now,” he answered. “Lucky. I’ve always wanted to play the piano,” you said and played ‘Mary had a little Lamb’. “I can teach you.” Seonho offered. “Jinjja?” You asked, and he nodded as a response.

He would spend at least an hour teaching you. To pay him back, he made you feed him his dinner. Every night. You don’t mind though. It’s pretty fun since Seonho is so funny. “Yah, feed me!” He whined when you started eating his food. You laughed and turned away from him. Seonho pouted and reached for the bowl from behind you. He then suddenly wrapped his arms around you. You felt your face get red, and redder. Seonho snatched the the bowl of soup away from you, laughing. 

He started eating the soup. You crossed your arms. “So, I don’t need to feed you anymore? Okay, I’ll be leaving then,” you said and grabbed your stuff. “Wait!” He protested and set the bowl down. Seonho got out of bed and jumped towards you. You turned and saw him, surprising you. “Woah! Seonho what are you doing! Go back to the bed!” You shouted and grabbed his shoulders. He smiled as you helped him back. “You didn’t need to chase me,” you chuckled. “I didn’t plan to leave.” He frowned. “Well it seemed like you did.” Seonho said and crossed his arms. “Here, I’ll feed you,” you said and grabbed the bowl off the table. 

The next day, he was discharged from the hospital. Seonho still had to use crutches. You walked out of school and saw Seonho walking out too, from the boys only school not too far away from your girls only school. You smiled and ran to him. “Seonho!” You shouted, scaring him. You held him up and laughed. “I didn’t know you went to school here,” you said and looked at the big school. He nodded. “We all do,” he said, referring to that one day. 

You bit your lips and stared at the ground. “I don’t have to go to the hospital today, do you need me to walk you home?” Seonho chuckled. “Ahh, shouldn’t I be the gentleman here and walk away you home?” He asked and looked at you with bright, shiny eyes. Your lips slowly parted as you stared at him. He smiled lightly, “This way,” he said and started walking. 

You quickly walked next to him. “Was school hard today?” You asked. He shook his head. “It was just another normal day.” Seonho said. “Hmm, okay,” you hummed. “Oh, do you like to listen to music when you walk?” You asked him. “I’m fine with it. If you’re going to put on a song, put on a pretty one,” he said with a chuckle. You nodded and looked through your playlist, deciding on Spring Day. 

“Bangtan Sonyeondan. Are you a big fan?” He asked. You smiled brightly and nodded. “I like Taehyung the best,” you said and looked up at the sky. Seonho nodded and continued walking. The two of you walked silently, side by side as the song played from your phone. 

“Y/n, can we go to the park instead?” Seonho asked.   
“Yea, sure,” You answered. 

The two of you arrive at a nearby park. Seonho went over to a bench and sat down. You took a seat next to him. “Why did you want to come here?” You asked. His hands sat in his lap and he took a deep breath.   
“Y/n, I want to tell you that you are very caring. I appreciate all the little things you do and have done. And I, I’ve never met someone like you. Someone who can make me so happy. I, I like you Y/n,” he confessed. You sat there speechless.  
“Seonho I-“  
He turned away. “It’s okay. You can like hyung,”   
“What do you mean? I like you. I’ve always liked you,” you blurted, catching his attention. You stared down at your lap and tucked in a strand of hair behind your ear. “I think you’re adorable, friendly, funny. I’ve never felt this way towards a boy before, so I wasn’t sure in the beginning.”

Seonho chuckled. “Why are you blushing?”   
You looked up at him. “I- I’m shy,”   
He moved his face closer to yours. “I like you a lot Y/n. Do you, do you want to be my girlfriend?”   
Your eyes widened after hearing his question. “Yes, yes I will!” You almost shouted. You quickly curled back up from embarrassment. He laughed and lifted your head.   
“Let’s go then,” he said and stood up. 

On your way to his home you asked, “Why did you think I like Guanlin?”  
He stayed silent for a few seconds. “Whenever there’s a girl, she always chooses hyung, and he rejects them all every time.”  
“I didn’t.” You said, hoping to cheer him up.  
“That’s because I stole your heart and ran with it,” he said and laughed.   
“Yeah,” you chuckled. 

You two arrived at Seonho’s home. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school,” he said. You nodded.   
“Stay safe,” you reminded, referring to his leg.   
“I will jagi,” he said and blew you a kiss. You smiled, but cringed at the same time.  
“We’ll talk about this later,” you said and jumped down the concrete stairs. He laughed and waved bye. You waved back before disappearing.


End file.
